


Bright and Early

by Lovetart77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovetart77/pseuds/Lovetart77
Summary: It's just another sleepy Saturday morning in the Weasley-Jordan household. At least, it started out that way. Lee's POV.





	Bright and Early

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my very first ever full length slash fic. It's been betaed by the fantastic **gingerale** and is also posted in my Live Journal. **Mapleandmahogany**  inspired me to write some lovely GLEE goodness for the George/Lee community on LJ.  


* * *

****************************************************************

I love the rare mornings when I am the first to awaken. I say rare, because it hardly ever happens. More often than not, I'm the one who is roused from sleep by my lover's hands, or his lips. He's more of the morning person, my George. I'd rather snuggle under the quilts and sleep until mid-morning, especially on the weekends when neither of us have to leave early for work.   
  
This morning is Saturday and when I open my eyes and realize the sun has risen already, I'm surprised to see him still asleep next to me. Half of his face lay in shadows and the other half is bathed with sunlight. The sun's rays shine on his bright hair and pick up the coppery glints in his two day stubble. I reach my hand out and gently trace the small scar that cuts across his chin. I've kissed that scar a thousand times at least, and when I lean in and gently kiss it now, he sighs but does not wake up.   
  
The quilt is draped across his flat stomach, leaving his upper half bare. My touch travels from his shoulder down his chest and through the springy ginger hair I find there - it's soft and I like the feel of it under my fingers. I bend my head and press a kiss to his mostly hidden left nipple, flicking it gently with my tongue. It puckers instantly and I smile. He has the most amazingly sensitive nipples. My cock hardens and I slide down the bed a bit further.   
  
I know the exact moment he wakes up. It's when my hand travels underneath the quilt and down his flat stomach, stopping just shy of my goal. I wait. And then...   
  
"Hey, there," comes the sleep-roughened voice from above me. I lift my head and there he is, looking tousled and sleepy. He's the most appealing thing I've ever seen; and he's mine.   
  
"Good morning, love." I lay my cheek against his belly and smile up at him.   
  
"Yes, it is. About to get better, in fact."   
  
George's hands grip my shoulders and he pulls me up against him, his mouth meeting mine, his tongue sliding between my lips immediately. I breathe deeply and catch his scent. Cinnamon from his shampoo and the tang of pine from his soap. Together they make my most favorite smell in the world, because together they are my George. After several long minutes in which our tongues get intimately reacquainted and my prick begins to throb almost painfully, he pulls back and drops warm kisses against my throat. I shiver as goose bumps rise across my skin. My arms tighten around him.   
  
"Merlin, Lee. I think you'll have to wake me like this more often," George mumbles against my skin. I smile and pull back a bit to look at him with raised eyebrows.   
  
"As if there's a chance of that with you, Mr. Bright and Early."   
  
"I got your bright and early right here, Jordan," he replies, shoving the quilt away and palming his stiff cock with a lazy smile at me.   
George hasn't a clue how fucking sexy he is when he does things like that. My prick twitches and thumps and I lower my head to his skin, my mouth delivering kisses to his chest and belly before moving lower and nuzzling into the auburn curls at the base of his cock. He smells amazing, warm and spicy, furthering my need to taste him. I feel his hands fist in my hair as I open my lips and slide them around the head of his cock. I take him deep and slow, licking and sucking him the way I know he loves best, and flicking my tongue under the ridge of his head. A loud rumbling growl escapes him and his hips thrust up at me.   
  
"Ahh... Lee."   
  
I love it when he says my name like that. I know he says it at least twenty times a day but this is my favorite way to hear it, when he's breathless and pleading and looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes full of fire. God, I love him.   
  
George pulls his knees up and I slip my fingers under his heavy sac to graze against his tight opening. His cock pulses in my mouth and he arches against my touch, his hands tightening in my hair. He lets me circle his arse a few times before tugging on my shoulders and pulling him up against him once more.   
  
"Not this time, love. This time I'm going to fuck you."   
  
He gives me that wicked sexy grin and my heart starts beating faster. In the very beginning of our relationship, George made it clear he preferred to be topped. Not a problem for me. I could drive into that gorgeous freckled arse forever and never get tired of it. When I finally did persuade him to actually fuck me, I was amazed. George was a fantastic lay to begin with but when I felt him inside me the first time... well let's just say I didn't last very long. But then, neither did he. He still prefers even now, for the most part, for me to top him. But every so often he'll get that look in his eye, like the one he's got now, and I know that I'm in for it. A shiver of anticipation runs through me and I lick my suddenly dry lips.   
  
"Gonna fuck me, are you?"   
  
"Oh, yes."   
  
He pushes me onto my back amongst our tangled blankets and our lips meet. George is by far the most amazing kisser I've ever encountered. The things he can do with his tongue should be illegal and they never fail to leave me weak. After a long moment filled with thrusting tongues and bruising kisses, his mouth leaves mine and latches onto my neck. It's brilliant.   
  
I feel drops of pre-come leaking out of my stiff cock and I try rubbing it against his thigh, just for some fucking relief, but he's having none of that and I give a frustrated groan.   
  
"Merlin George, bloody well do it already. I'm dying here."   
  
He laughs softly and tongues my nipples, causing me to buck against him. Before I really know what's happening, he flips us over so that I'm draped atop him and his hands, those big beautiful hands, reach down and grab my arse. He holds me and kisses me roughly, squeezing my flesh tightly and rubbing his cock against mine. One hand leaves my bum and he brings it up to my face, his thumb against my bottom lip. I know what he wants and I open my mouth to suck his longest finger inside. After a few moments he pulls it from between my lips and returns his hand to where it was, this time rubbing his wet finger firmly against my hole. I clench my teeth and groan, it feels so good. Sweat breaks out on my back and across my upper lip and I start to tremble. George eases his finger inside me a bit and I gasp. He thrusts slowly, stretching me while he bites at my collarbone. I push back against his hand, desperate for him to go deeper, loving his invasion.   
  
"Are you ready, Lee? You ready for me to fuck you?" His voice is low and his breath skitters across my damp chest. I nod wordlessly and he removes his hands from my arse, allowing me to sit up so I'm straddling him. George reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a little pot of lube and I move to climb off, but he holds me.   
  
"No. Stay right there."   
  
I smile because he knows me so well and knows that this is my favorite way to take him inside me. He coats his hard cock liberally with the lube. At his nod, I raise myself up and he grips his thick erection and positions it against my arse, spreading my cheeks with his free hand. First there is the slight burn of being stretched and then, as I force my body to relax, I sink down upon him with very little effort. God, it's amazing, being filled by him. His hands grip my thighs, pale and freckled against my dark skin, and I can see the cords standing out in his neck as he clenches his jaw. His voice is ragged.   
  
"God, I wanna be inside you forever."   
  
I roll my hips against him and he swallows hard, his eyes locked with mine. He thrusts up firmly and I moan at the heat and hardness of him breaching me. George's hands move to my waist and he lifts and lowers me onto his stiff cock. I catch the rhythm and soon we are grinding desperately against each other, his hips rising up to meet my downward thrusts, pistoning hard and fast, slamming in and out my arse. My right hand wraps around my aching prick and I stroke it, knowing how he loves watching me wank. His gaze is hot and intense as he follows the movement of my fingers and I brace my left hand against his chest as his husky voice washes over me.   
  
"Oh yeah that's it. Stroke that gorgeous cock for me, Lee. God, you're fucking beautiful."   
  
He thrusts up inside me faster and faster and I can feel myself getting close, feel my balls tightening up and something hot and powerful coiling low in my stomach.   
  
"Oh God, George. Fuck me, yes that's it.. Harder. Oh Merlin.."   
  
"Ride me, Lee. Fucking ride me.”   
  
A brilliant and forceful orgasm bursts inside me and I call his name hoarsely as my come splatters against my stomach and hand and George's chest. He rocks his hips a few more times and then with a deep groan he seizes up and I feel him pulsing deep within me. It's amazing and perfect.   
  
We're both breathing hard and the room is filled with the smell of our mingled sweat and the underlying tang of sex. George opens his eyes after a moment and fumbles weakly on the nightstand for his wand. He spells away my come and then his own after I climb off of him. When we are both clean, we lay face to face, legs tangled, arms about each other's waists. His lips press against mine once, twice. Everything I have ever wanted is right here in this bed with me and sometimes I still find it hard to believe that he feels the same. It seems like I've loved him for as long as I've known him. We've been through some very bad times and some extremely good times together, and there's no one else I'd rather share the journey of my life with.   
  
"I love you, George," I say softly. He smiles, that smile that I know he only gives to me.   
  
"'Course you do. And I love you, Lee. Can't be without you, you know."   
  
"I know."   
  
And I do.   
  
The End 


End file.
